Roommate Wanted
by wandererat
Summary: Surprisingly as a junior in college Bella Swan hasn't made many close friends. When her friend, Angela, bales on the apartment that Bella signed for she has to find a new roommate. When her ad in the local coffee shop is answered Bella doesn't know what she's in for when she agrees to let Alice Cullen come live with her.


A/N: I'm not new to fanfiction but I've decided to start fresh with this story. I want to create characters that are fresh and relatable and are the people we all want to be friends with. This is a love story but I also want it to be about friendship and a study in all kinds of relationships. If you are interested in looking at the outfit inspirations for the characters check out the Polyvore link in my profile. That's where I post most of the outfits for the story. I hope you all enjoy the story and please review because it makes me happy and it makes updates happen sooner.

Disclaimer: All Characters recognizable from Twilight Belong to S. Meyer. This story also uses a lot of pop-culture references that also belong to their respective authors, produces, companies, websites, and etcetera.

**Roommate Wanted**

Chapter One: Must Love Ice-Cream and Hate Wearing Pants

"What do you mean you're not moving into the apartment?" Bella looked around her dorm room filled with boxes and then to her roommate since freshman year and one of her only friends.

"Bella…" Angela said with a sigh, "Ben asked me to marry him and we're moving in together." The curly haired girl said putting her stuffed teddy bear into a box.

"I mean on a surface level I understand the situation but can't you just live with me and pay rent until I find another roommate? I can't afford eight hundred a month on my own." Bella whined kicking the nearest box with the toe of her worn grey Vans.

"Ben and I are in love and we want to live together…some day you'll understand." Angela breathed dreamily as she carefully packed a framed picture of her and her fiancée.

"Someday…" Bella whispered falling back on her bare mattress, "…someday I'm going to be an old cat lady living in an apartment alone with only fictional characters to keep me company."

"Don't be so dramatic Bells…we all know you prefer fictional love interests anyway." Angela cut her eyes towards Bella's four boxes labeled 'Books.'

"True, I'll take Peeta over a smelly college boy any day."

"One day you'll meet a real person and everything you've ever read will pale in comparison," Angela said with a far-away smile.

"I think that fiction will always be better than reality," Bella said matter-of-factly. "Although a little reality never killed anybody," she added on touching two fingers to her lips.

"I'll happen for you Bella…well that's everything. I'll come visit you, no worries!" Angela said grabbing one of her many bags and heading towards the door to take everything to Ben's SUV.

"God that was fast," Bella mumbled reaching down to grab her laptop and type up a Roommate Wanted ad.

_Roommate Wanted_

_Must love ice-cream, not wearing pants, and wine. _

_Please be female, willing to do dishes, and listen to her roommate geek out. _

_$400 a month including utilities. _

_If interested please contact bswan4012 _

Bella put the ad up in her favorite coffee shop because anyone worthy of being her roommate was going to get coffee from a quality shop that roasts their own beans. It took Bella three days to move all of her things into the new apartment and set up everything how she wanted it. Bella loved that apartment. It had hardwood floors and a whole wall that was worn red brick. Bella had set up her bookshelves in the living room and the comfort that her wall of books brought her made her feel warm inside.

When she had gotten her books in the perfect order and her coffee mugs were artfully displayed on the shelves in the kitchen she curled up on her old couch and opened her laptop. After checking Facebook and Twitter, scrolling through Pinterest and Tumblr, and taking too many Buzzfeed quizzes she opened her school email.

She had two responses to her roommate ad.

The first stated:

_Hi! I'm Jessica and I love wine. I also love shopping, celebrity gossip, and parties. I also am desperate for an apartment! Please let me know if you want to meet up. _

Bella wrinkled her nose before clicking to the next message.

_Hello bswan, _

_ If Swan is your last name then let me just start out by saying, how cool of a last name is that?! So props for you know living your life with that. Secondly, I should let you know that I hate wearing pants and I love ice-cream. I am a graphic design major with what I'm told is a bubbly personality. I enjoy live music, style, and getting tattoos. I do have a boyfriend although we try not to overdo it on the PDA but he does like to hang out where ever I am so I hope that's not a problem. I really loved the tone and requirements of your ad and I am interested in meeting up and getting to know each other. _

_ Waiting on your reply with bated breath,_

_ Alice Cullen_

"Nice letter style, Alice Cullen…" Bella whispered to her empty living room, "…Let's meet up." Taking a sip of the hot mint tea next to her Bella quickly typed up a denial to Jessica and a plan to meet up at the coffee shop to Alice.

It was only five minutes before her email pinged and Alice agreed to meet the next day. Bella confirmed the meeting with a smile and a mixture of excitement and anxiety. She closed her school email after deleting four emails from campus security and two from various clubs. Before finishing her tea she opened her bookmarks to the latest chapter in her current Fanfiction obsession. When she finished the chapter she quickly typed up a review and shut her laptop with a soft click.

Picking up her empty mug she set it in the sink before heading to her bedroom.

"Alice Cullen…lover of tattoos, style, and obviously good coffee I hope this works out." Bella mumbled to herself as she shut off her lamp and pulled her comforter around her neck.

* * *

Bella pulled her cream colored oversized sweater closer to her body as she hurried down the downtown street towards the coffee shop where she was meeting her potential roommate. Before she entered she did a quick check on her faded skinny jeans to check that her fly wasn't down before pulling open the quant shop's wooden door. She looked around for a girl with short black hair as Alice described when she saw a small girl matching the description sitting at her favorite table by the window.

'a good sign,' she thought to herself as she shuffled over.

"Alice?" Bella questioned coming around the table as the girl stood up and smiled.

"Oh my God, I love your boots! I'm Alice and I'm guessing you're Bella. I am so excited to meet you!" Bella could only smile and nod as she stared at the tiny woman before her. Barely five feet tall Alice was a tiny bundle of energy and spunk. Alice grabbed her hand to shake it, "I love all your rings! Do you want anything to drink? It'll be my treat!"

"Oh, um no thanks." Bella quickly glanced down at her brown lace up combat boots and the silver and gold and turquoise rings she wore on her most of fingers. "Thanks about the boots and the uh, rings. I really like your shirt."

"Thank you!" Alice said with a bright smile smoothing down the grey tank top with a field of sunflowers printed on the front. "So Bella what do you do? What are you into?" Alice inquired rolling up the sleeves of the red flannel she had over her sunflower shirt and crossing her arms on the table.

"Uh well, I'm an English Major so I love to read pretty much everything but for pleasure I love modern fiction and embarrassingly Young Adult fiction. I love movies and keeping up with popular TV shows so I'm kind of a nerd…" Bella rambled, tapping one of her rings on the table rhythmically.

"Oh no I think that's totally cool, my boyfriend and I are obsessed with Doctor Who so I guess we all have a little nerd in us." Alice said with a smile, wrapping her tiny hand around the steaming cup of coffee in front of her. Her black nails contrasting with the white paper cup.

"Who's you're favorite Doctor?" Bella asked seriously leaning into the conversation.

"Um Ten obviously…David Tennant is absolutely dreamy but Jasper loves the Old Who and his favorite is Four, I think it's the scarf." Alice giggled before taking a sip of her drink, her red lipstick leaving a stain around the rim. Bella was already obsessed with this girl; she was like a little edgy fairy that was nice and funny and cool.

"Well do you have any questions about the apartment?" Bella asked moving her long dark waves over one shoulder.

"Oh yeah, is it close to campus?"

"Not far from here actually and it's in an older building. It has lots of character but I'm not saying that like it's run down. It's completely refurbished and updated." Bella said watching Alice's excitement grow; the tiny girl was practically vibrating.

"It sounds perfect! So when can I move in? Is tomorrow too soon because classes start soon and I really need a place to move all my stuff. Right now it's at my brother's place and he's getting a little pissy about the whole situation." Alice rolled her blue eyes skyward with a hint of annoyance and affection.

"You have a brother? That's cool I'm an only child," Bella commented. Bella had always been fascinated by family structure and relationships because she was always an observer to that dynamic when she was growing up.

"Yeah two actually we're all really close in age. My mother had some issues with fertilization so the doctors told my parents that they had a very limited window of opportunity so we're all born within four years. Emmett is twenty two, Edward is twenty one, and I'm twenty." Alice said with a small smile of fondness as she recounted her family.

"That's really interesting and you're all close?" Bella cocked her head in interest and began to unconsciously run her fingers across the two thin gold hoops in her left ear.

"Oh gosh yes I love them a lot…well, except when they're being dicks but that's just all men…" Alice giggled and Bella couldn't help but smile. Suddenly Alice's phone started ringing with Fleetwood Mac's 'Dreams' and Bella's respect for her went up several bars.

"Sorry, it's Edward probably bitching about my tampons being on the counter or something else stupid." She ignored the call and looked down at the time. "Shit, I actually have to meet my mom to shop for some bedding but I've had such a good time!" She said with a genuine frown.

"Oh I understand," Bella said although she wasn't sure if she had ever shopped for bedding with her flighty mother. "Go ahead and Alice you can definitely move in tomorrow."

Alice gave a little squeal as they both stood and she pulled Bella in for a tight hug.

"We're going to become such good friends! I just know it…" She tapped her temple with a smile. "Let me see your phone and I'll type in my number, text me the address and I'll be there tomorrow afternoon sometime?" Alice said all in one breath as she grabbed Bella's phone and swiftly typed in her phone number.

"Yeah, that should be fine." Bella said softly, in awe of the energy that was Alice Cullen. Bella took her phone back and watched as Alice grabbed her brown messenger bag, slung it over her shoulder, and grabbed her coffee in one hand.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" She said brightly with a short wave over her shoulder. Bella stood a little in shock as Alice's black maxi skirt and combat boots disappeared through the wooden door.

Bella felt, in a word, stunned. Her new roommate was hyper, nice, interesting, and just plain cool.

"Well it should make for an interesting year," Bella muttered as she pulled out her wallet and headed to the counter to order her usual cinnamon roll latte. Later that night after a full evening of updating her Wordpress and catching up on New Girl she looked around her apartment and wondered how Alice's presence would not only change the space but also her frankly anti-social life.

* * *

The following day Bella had just finished lunch and was settling down to begin a new book when there was a knock at the door. She closed her book and decided that her old holey jeans and softest t-shirt was acceptable to help Alice move in. She opened the door with a smile expecting Alice and instead was greeted by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in person, wearing what looked like a 1950's style swing dress.

"Um hello?" Bella asked her eyes taking in the blonde bombshell in front of her with a vague sense of intimidation blooming in her chest.

"Bella!" She heard Alice's voice from behind the tall woman and then she saw her lightly shove the other girl out of the way and come in holding a box labeled 'Movies.'

"I'm so excited, I uh, brought some help to get all moved in. I hope that's okay? This is Rosalie, my oldest brother Emmett's girlfriend. She didn't really dress for the occasion…" Alice said looking pointedly at Rosalie's red mary jane wedges.

"I'm leaving the lifting to the boys, I'm here to organize. It's nice to meet you Bella," Rosalie extended her hand for Bella to shake her red nails glinting in the light.

"Nice to meet you too," Bella replied a little shell shocked that she was shaking hands with someone so out of this world beautiful. Rosalie's dress was white with red polka-dots and it fit tightly around her tiny waist. Her hair was curled in an elegant up-do and Bella wondered if this was her moving-day outfit then what would she look like dressed up. Rosalie entered the apartment looking around with quiet approval; she graced Bella with a kind smile.

"This is a nice place," she complemented.

"Thank you," Bella managed to say before a loud voice interrupted her next question about Rosalie's major.

"BABE! What number was the apartment again?!" A man in a soft grey and red Henley t-shirt walked by the apartment door holding two boxes before back tracking into the door way.

"Found ya," he grinned at Rosalie who was looking at him with a mixture of affection and incredulity.

"You must be Bella…so nice to meet you." He grinned at her showing off the two deep dimples in his handsome face as he set the two boxes he was carrying on the ground.

"Uh yeah, Emmett I'm assuming?" Bella said as he engulfed her small hand in his much larger one. She had to strain her neck to look up into his bright blue eyes; not only was he tall but he was built like a line-backer all shoulders and muscles.

"Yep! Where can I put Alice's stuff?" He asked nodding towards the boxes on the ground.

"Um it's the first door on the left," she pointed watching as Emmett picked the boxes up like they weighed nothing and headed towards Alice's now empty room.

"Where can I freshen up?" Rosalie asked softly placing a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder to get her attention.

"The bathroom is right across from Alice's room," Bella said warming quickly to Rosalie's sweet nature. As soon as Rosalie entered the restroom there was a knock on the open door, Bella turned to see yet another attractive face.

'Were all of Alice's friends and family supermodels?' Bella wondered as the man in the doorway shot her a lazy grin.

"Hi, I'm Jasper…are you Bella?" he asked in a lazy drawl matching his relaxed slouch in the doorway.

"Uh yeah…" He pushed his shoulder off the doorway and extended his hand with a smile. When she slipped her hand into his he clasped her hand between his own two and looked her in the eyes intently. He looked like a surfer and smelled like a stoner and it was a strangely comforting combination.

"Thank you for choosing Alice, she couldn't be more excited about it." He said sincerely his navy blue eyes serious.

"Oh I'm really looking forward to getting to know her…and everybody," Bella said with a small smile. Jasper chuckled and stood to his full height before her.

"Yeah, we're a tight group but I can tell that you'll fit right in." He said tugging up his low-slung ripped up jeans that he had rolled up a little on the bottom.

Alice emerged from her room and bounced over to her boyfriend and her new roommate.

"Good, you guys have met! Bella the room is huge and I know it's going to look perfect once I get everything organized…which Rose is already working on while Emmett lays on the mattress." Alice giggled and Jasper slung one long arm across her slight shoulders.

"Well I'm glad you like everything! Do you need help getting anything up here?" As Bella finished her question and before Alice could answer a voice rumbled from the doorway.

"Is anyone going to actually bring up any damn boxes or are all you all going to stand around up here?" The voice was gravel and leather and smoke and worn cotton and Bella felt her entire body tune itself to the sound. Her eyes were pulled to the figure before her and she felt her mouth dry up.

"Calm down Edward…Jasper is coming," Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed the bags he had been carrying. "Edward this is Bella, my new roommate." She said as she took the bags towards her room and Jasper headed back out the door to get more of his girlfriend's things. Meanwhile Bella couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from the man in front of her.

He was just as tall has his brother but built more like a swimmer with broad shoulders and slim hips. He gave her a nod and ran one slim fingered hand through his mop of messy copper colored hair. Her skin broke out in goose-bumps as his moss green eyes raked across form from the top of her messy bun, her make-upless face, across her shapeless t-shirt, down her oldest ripped jeans, to her bare feet. She had never felt more exposed or underdressed.

"Nice to meet you," she managed to say softly, glad that he wasn't making any move to shake her hand because she was sure that her knees would betray her if she was to touch him.

"Yeah," he stuffed his hands in his slim black jeans before nodding his head towards the stairs. "I'm going to get some more stuff," he said turning and heading back down the stairs. Bella watched his shoulders shift under the soft looking flannel he was wearing and licked her lips.

She jumped when she hear Alice's voice next to her, "Sorry about Edward. I love him but he's a moody SOB."

"It's okay, your family seems nice." Bella managed to shake herself out of her Edward haze and turn to the small girl beside her.

"Yeah. We're lucky. Want to help me organize my books?" Alice asked with a smile grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her towards her new room.

"You know me already," Bella laughed entering the bedroom where Rosalie was hanging pictures and Emmett was setting up Alice's computer.

'One thing is for sure,' Bella thought as Jasper walked through the door with a hanging bag full of clothes and Edward followed him with a box of shoes.

'I was right about this being an interesting school year.'


End file.
